the_blue_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie Osaka
"Oh goodness gracious!!What kind of rubbish are you wearing?!'Your shirt is covered with some nasty bits of cheese and mud!Gross!!What kind of fashion is that?Let me clean you up."— Jackie to Sashiro,during when they first meet each other in the Quest of the Mediterranean Jackie Uzaka (Kanji: ジャッキー ) is a mortal girl with the powers of a Psychic and a Quincy combined.She is a major supporting character in the Blue Star ''series. Background She grew up under the care of Ania Uzaka and Ken Uzaka,her parents,who were a Psychic and a Quincy respectively.She spent her childhood years studying mediums with her mother,while her father was always at work.Under the guidance of her mother,she came out to be a skillful psychic and can easily detect ghosts and other supernatural beings. At the age of eleven,she was attacked by Jeff the Killer,who entered her room and tried to kill her,saying that she should just "Go to sleep".However,his attempt was unsuccessful,because Jackie's parents came in the scene,with Ken Uzaka shooting Jeff with his Soul Cutter technique,and which Jeff narrowly dodges and escaped.This left Jackie to have a childhood trauma of Jeff and trembles in fear whenever she hears his name. During her adolescent years,just before she met Zyrene Ritual,she often interacts with only her mother and father,as they are the only people she knew,and she has never been to school yet.She would mostly stay at home,helping her mother at her study of the supernatural. A few years later,Ania Uzaka died after recieving an uncurable disease,and Jackie and her father held a funeral in honor of her.The following week,Ken was killed by Mayuri Kurotsuchi with the other captains,namely Soi Fon,Byakuya Kuchiki,and Sajin Komamura.They hadn't known about Jackie,so they left without knowing that Ken had a child. Personality and Interests Jackie is a girl with a childish air.She is shown to be very cheerful and loves fashion to the total extent of buying the newest clothes every weekend.She loves reading magazines and often gossips about boys and compliments on how cute they are.She is infatuated with cute things and always collects anything that relates to the category of cute.She is very offended when people use fashion "the wrong way" and won't tolerate it when it's really crappy,whih leads her to try and fix it.She's also very naive,and often dramatically clings on the said person when she's begging them something. Despite all of this negative traits,she also has a good heart,and would do anything to her extent to save her friends from harm.She is brave and would be very concerned when someone she cares about gets in trouble,although she displays her concern to whining. She loves wearing anything blue,especially a traditional blue yukata,and is often seen wearing the said dress in formal occassions,although sometimes,wears it everytime.She also likes to act like "a fashion model" whenever she encounters an attractive boy.She is also a flirt. Up to this day,she still fears Jeff the Killer after he tried to kill her when she was still a child.But this fear quickly fades when Jeff hurts anyone of her friends,resulting her to shooting him with her arrows. Appearance Jackie has light purple hair that has a round,slightly wavy cut reaching above her shoulders.She has a small but curvacious figure.She has lavender eyes,full lips,and a light skin tone.She usually wears a blue traditional yukata,making her look like a punk version of a geisha,according to Sashiro.Her footwear consists of a traditional geta slippers with cherry blossom designs on them. Powers and Abilities Psychic Being the daughter of the Psychic,Jackie inherits her mother's abilities,which are her main powers against opponents. *'Apportation: 'this ability allows Jackie to make an object disappear or rematerialize,and teleport it somewhere else.This was shown with her combat against Hoody ,where she summons different types of objects--even a baby carriage--and throws it at him. *'Aura reading: 'Jackie is skilled with reading auras,as she can easily identify which person or thing was which.She can also feel a being's aura even though something obscures her vision. *'Automatic writing: 'She can write things without thinking about it,like what she wrote on a wall when her friends were playing Spirit of the Glass. *'Astral projection: 'Jackie can seperate her soul from her body and travel into another dimension.The same thing can happen if she seperates a person's soul from his/her body.This is also called "out of body experience". *'Dowsing: 'Jackie can locate any object even though the barrier of magic is strong.This is shown when Jackie directly points out where Camp Half-Blood was during the Titan War where she unknowingly aided the demigods. *'Energy medicine: 'She can channel energy to heal an injured person's wounds. *'Mediumship: 'She can communicate with spirits and other beings. *'Clairvoyance: 'She has the ability to see any kind of supernatural being,which is the counterpart for Clear Sight. *'Telekinesis: 'She can manipulate energies and objects with just the power of her mind. *'Transvection: 'Jackie has the ability to fly or at least suspend in the air for a long period of time. *'Telepathy: 'She can read and transfer thoughts and emotions. *'Remote viewing: 'Jackie can read and gather information at a long distance without going near the target. Quincy *From her father's side,she inherits all his powers.Although,she only discovers this during her battle with Uryu Ishida,who later became her mentor. *'Master archer: 'Jackie is skilled in archery and often uses this in long-ranged combat. *'Reishi absorption: 'Jackie can absorb spiritual energy in the atmosphere,and combining it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons.Doing this is more easy if the area she's at is filled with Reishi. *'Expert swordsmanship: 'She is skilled in fighting with bladed weapons,which both of her parents had taught her.Uryu compliments that even though she was younger than him,she was good with blades. *'High spiritual power: 'due to her mastery of both Psychic and Quincy powers alike,Jackie has a high level of spiritual energy coursing through her veins.Her Reiatsu is light purple. *'Disheveled Paradise Puppet: '''Just like Uryu,Jackie inherits the rare ability of the Quincy.It is a high level tehnique that allows the user to use spirit energy to manipulate their own body in case of paralysis. Theme Songs Category:Main Characters